1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the processing of articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated log handling systems have been around for many years and have succeeded, at least in part, in reducing the labor component of the handling of logs while increasing the rate at which the logs are processed by a mill. There are several different versions of log handling devices, including linear versions which function to transfer the logs along a linear, usually upright, axis. One example is that known as a xe2x80x9cstepxe2x80x9d feeder, which has a number of step members reciprocating side-by-side to transfer the logs from an entry point to an exit point, as the logs are moved from one step to the next. Another version is known as a xe2x80x98quadrantxe2x80x99 feeder and an example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,930 to Stelter, which has a movable shelf which travels through an arc between generally an entry point near a 9 o""clock position to an exit point near a 12 o""clockxe2x80x9d position.
Though satisfactory for their intended purpose, these machines have several disadvantages. Log bark, shavings and other log debris often accumulates relatively quickly on the moving parts requiring a partial plant shut down to clean. In addition, there can be wide variations in the thickness and shape of logs being delivered to the mill. One log might be thick and straight while the next one might be thin and bent, while the next one might be thick with knots. These conventional machines have had mixed success at handling these wide variations in the types of logs and at controlling the buildup of wood debris.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved article transfer device.
Briefly stated, the present invention involves a device for transferring articles from between two spaced locations, the device comprising:
at least two groups of inclined platforms, each platform having an upper article-receiving surface and a leading edge region, wherein each article-receiving surface of the first group is overlapped by a platform of the second group;
the device being operable to reciprocate each of the first group of platforms relative to a corresponding second platform between two positions wherein the leading edge region of each of the first group of platforms is sufficiently near a corresponding edge region of a platform of the second group, to cause an article to be transferred from one article-receiving surface to another.
Preferably, in the two positions, the leading region of each of the first group of platforms is substantially aligned with a corresponding leading edge region of a platform of the second group.
In another of its aspects, the invention involves a device for transferring articles from between two spaced locations, the device comprising:
at least two groups of inclined platforms, each platform having an upper article-receiving surface and a leading edge region, wherein each article-receiving surface of the first group is overlapped by a platform of the second group;
the device being operable to reciprocate each of the first group of platforms relative to a corresponding second platform between two positions, wherein the leading edge region of each of the first group of platforms is aligned with a corresponding leading edge region of a platform of the second group.
Preferably, the device is operable to reciprocate the first group of platforms in unison. Still more preferably, the device is operable to reciprocate the platforms of both the first and second groups between the two positions. Still more preferably, the device is operable to reciprocate the first group of platforms in unison and the second group of platforms in unison and opposite to the first group of platforms.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for transferring articles from between two spaced locations, the device comprising:
at least two groups of inclined platforms located between said two spaced locations, wherein the platforms of a first group are nested between the platforms of a second group;
each of said platforms having an upper article-receiving surface and a leading edge region adjacent said upper article-receiving surface, wherein the leading edge region on a platform of said first group travels along the article-receiving surface of a lower platform of said second group;
drive means for driving said first and second groups in a reciprocal motion, wherein said first group of platforms is displaced in an opposite direction to said second group and between an upper limit wherein the edge region of said selected platform is adjacent the edge region of the next lower platform and a lower limit wherein the edge region of said selected platform is adjacent the edge region of the next upper platform,
wherein the leading edge region of said selected platform is operable to displace articles along the next lower platform, thereby to transfer articles from one platform to another as said platforms move in said reciprocal motion.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for transferring articles from between two spaced locations, the device comprising:
providing at least two groups of inclined platforms located between the two spaced locations, wherein the platforms of a first of the groups are nested between the platforms of another of the groups,
providing each of the groups with an upper article-receiving surface and a leading edge region adjacent the upper article-receiving surface,
orienting the leading edge region on each platform of the first group to travel along the article-receiving surface of a lower platform of the second group in a reciprocal motion, wherein the first group of platforms is displaced in an opposite manner to the second group, to displace a selected platform in a reciprocal motion between an upper limit wherein the edge region of the selected platform is adjacent the edge region of the next lower platform and a lower limit wherein the edge region of the selected platform is adjacent the edge region of the next upper platform,
wherein the leading edge region of the selected platform is operable to displace articles along the next lower platform, thereby to transfer articles from one platform to another as the platforms move in the reciprocal motion.